Surfacing
by XxXxeternalsunshinexXxX
Summary: Spike is back after dying a champion and Buffy isn't sure she wants him back. Riley also returns and Sam is dead. On patrol, a new demon is discovered hunting a mysterious child.Why does she look so familiar? (Complete!)
1. Prologue

Prologue:  
  
This fic is set after season six(I'm pretty sure) after Buffy saves the world from the first(again). Spike has died, and dramatically come back from "heaven". Buffy caused him to loose his soul on the first night of his return(you all know how that happens). This is set about a week after this all occurred. Please be nice, this is my first fic. I'm very proud of it. 


	2. Confrontation

Chapter 2: Confrontation  
  
She threw three consecutive punches, ending with a back kick. She blocked his punches and retaliated with a side-kick. The kick hit with such force that a crack a rib sounded and he staggered back. Buffy Summers stood over her bumpy-headed opponent and laughed. She laughed at his cries of pain and cursing. This angered him and he attempted to swipe her feet from under her, with no success.  
  
"Would you like a couple of broken limbs to go with that rib  
Spike?" Her voice sarcastic.  
  
Spike stood, wobbly from the action and breathed heavily.  
  
"Fine, I'll play nice."  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
She assisted him just far enough into his crypt to chain him to the wall. She squatted in front of him.  
  
"Why have you been feeding again, Spike? I want the truth!"  
  
"What can I say, baby? I've always been bad."  
  
She stood, throwing him a disgusted look. He began to chuckle an evil, aggravating chuckle. Buffy promptly kicked him in his mouth, her eyes piercingly angry.  
  
"Shut up! God! You just love to hear the sound of your own  
voice don't you?"  
  
He was silent and his head hung low, dripping blood. His nose was crooked, she assumed it was broken.  
  
"Buffy, I-"  
  
"No! Stop it. You have no right to say my name-ever. Do you  
Understand?! You're beneath me."  
  
She turned, leaving Spike, fighting tears. 


	3. Forgiveness

Chapter 3: Forgiveness  
  
The night was cold, and bitter. The midnight rain was like a piercing knife, burning yet like ice. Her long, dirty blonde hair was tied into a bun at the nape of her neck. She wasn't really headed anywhere special, she just needed to get away. Spike had been a heavy burden that became even heavier after her sixth apocalypse, when she realized she loved him. But by that time, it was too late, Spike was dead. But now, he was back. He was feeding again, four people were dead. She kept telling herself it wasn't her fault--after all, he's evil. But she just wished she could convince her heart that. She was now walking aimlessly through Sunnydale Cemetery. She couldn't hold back her tears. So there she sat-alone-like always. She heard the grass rustle and picked up his scent. Her voice hardened.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I, uh..."  
  
"You what? Broke iron clad chains to take a stroll?"  
  
He smiled and she hated him for it.  
"Why do you do this to me?! Just because I can't love you  
Doesn't mean you have the right to-"  
  
"To what? Hurt you?! Open up your eyes and look around,  
Love. You're not the only hurt one here. And don't give me  
That 'you can't love me' garbage! I don't want to hear it. If  
You can look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me,  
I'll leave—forever."  
  
"Would it make me feel better?! To send a dangerous  
Murderer out into the world? Yeah, that's a great ultimatum  
Spike."  
  
"I didn't kill those four people, I can prove it. I'm a changed  
Man, Buffy."  
  
"Okay. There it is again. You thinking you're something  
Special--something human. Newsflash: you're not. You're not  
Changed, not human, not a man. You're a vampire! An evil,  
  
Horrible, blood-sucking vampire! It's not that I don't love  
You, it's that I can't."  
  
She touched his cold face, lightly tracing the battle wounds with her fingertips.  
  
"Why not?" he whispered.  
  
"I don't know, Spike. But I wish I could."  
  
She turned but he caught her arm.  
  
"Buffy! Stay, please! Stay with me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know if—I don't know what I would do without you.  
If you weren't around, I don't think I could live without you.  
I'm not ready to leave you, and I don't think I ever will be. I  
May not be a man, but you make me feel like one. I know  
What I am, what I've done, but you make it different—  
Better."  
  
She smiled through her tears. She sniffed and quickly wiped them away. Spike stopped her, holding her hands.  
  
"Don't be ashamed to cry, Buffy."  
  
"I don't want to cry anymore."  
  
He wrapped his arms around her in a huge embrace.  
  
"You won't, love, I promise."  
  
She looked into his steel-gray eyes.  
  
"I'm going to hold you to that."  
  
"Well," he laughed, "I'm not minding the holding."  
  
They went on their way, hand-in-hand through the cemetery. 


	4. Sizzle

Chapter 4: Sizzle  
  
The sun came too soon, a great orange nuisance. Spike had stayed the night and Buffy woke to the smell of smoke. She opened her eyes, immediately panicking. Spike, lying in the bed, was beginning to sizzle.  
  
"Omigod!"  
  
She shoved him onto the floor, hoping the bed would shade him, and quickly closed the blinds. He became angry.  
  
"What the—"  
  
"Exploding into a pile of dust while I'm in your arms is not a  
Good idea!"  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
"You mean to tell me you didn't notice you're being fried like  
A sausage?!"  
  
He noticed for the first time his partially melted skin that was still smoking.  
  
"That's just great! A broken rib, broken nose, now this!  
You know, if it wasn't for that whole being immortal thing  
I'd be dead a long time ago."  
  
Buffy approached him gingerly.  
  
"Sorry about last night."  
  
"It's not like I didn't deserve it. Besides, you always hurt the  
One you love."  
  
She sighed. "That's the story of our relationship. A series of beatings and  
  
Thrashings."  
  
He smiled and took her hand.  
  
"All is forgiven. No more thrashings, no more crying."  
  
She leaned in and kissed him. A kiss so soft, it broke her heart. A loud choking noise came from the hall. Dawn, Buffy's kid sister, was hovering in her doorway.  
  
"Don't you knock?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Beat it, kiddy. It's adult-time." Spike said.  
  
"Don't mind if I do. I'm off to school."  
  
"Bye!" Buffy called after her.  
  
They stayed in silence for a moment, then Buffy spoke.  
  
"I'm sorry to leave you but I've got to work."  
  
She changed her clothing and left him. 


	5. Return

Chapter 5: Return  
  
Buffy decided to drive home for lunch. She stopped at the meat packing plant to get Spike's blood. She walked in her room, finding not one but two men. One was crudely bound in rope, recognizable as Spike. The other was surprising.  
  
"Riley?!"  
  
Spike was clearly furious. A muffled help escaped the bindings.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?!"  
  
"I thought...I thought he broke in!"  
  
There was silence.  
  
"What are you waiting for?! Untie him!"  
  
Riley pulled out a knife and began to roughly cut the ropes.  
  
"Easy with the goods, Captain Cardboard."  
  
"You know I could 'accidentally' slip with this knife."  
  
"There will be no slipping or I'll slip my fist through your  
face."  
  
As soon as he was loose he threw a left hook in Riley's direction.  
  
"Ah! God!"  
  
Spike stood by Buffy and Riley, now holding his nose, said muffled,  
  
"Look I'm sorry to come barging in but I need your help."  
  
She stared, unbelievingly.  
  
"Where's Sam?" She asked harshly.  
  
Riley stiffened and replied quietly.  
  
"My whole South-American regime was murdered by  
A Neblier. Sam was visiting and she got caught in the  
Crossfire. So now I'm alone."  
  
Spike interrupted, unfeeling.  
  
"Oh, boo-hoo. Bloody well get on with it."  
  
He pulled a cigarette from behind his ear and a lighter from his pocket.  
  
"You know those things'll kill you," Spike threw him a look,  
"Oh, right."  
  
Buffy was getting irritated.  
  
"So you followed the Needier-thingy here?"  
  
"Neblier. And, yeah."  
  
"I have work, but later tonight we'll move."  
  
"Right. I'll be here."  
  
An uncomfortable, seemingly endless, silence was broken when Buffy said,  
  
"This is the part where you leave and don't come back for at  
least six hours in order for me to Febreeze your smell away."  
  
"Right then," he said, "I'm gone."  
  
She stood, arms folded, for a while until Spike interrupted.  
  
"I don't mean to interrupt your thinking process, pet, but you  
smell like a slaughter house so I assume you have lunch."  
  
She handed him the pint container.  
  
"Good luck not getting mad-cow."  
  
"Well, I'm sure if I was alive I'd be withering away as we  
speak."  
  
His face went bumpy and he chugged the blood. Buffy turned to the window, thinking she might be sick. She kept silent and Spike shook off the bumpies. He went up behind her, wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"I'm sorry, love, I shouldn't do that in front of you."  
  
"It's fine. I just—its fine."  
  
He turned her around and leaned in to kiss her. But she stopped him.  
  
"You smell like cow."  
  
"Right then. I understand."  
  
He turned away but she caught his arm.  
  
"Obviously you don't because that whole 'cow-thing', is just  
A smokescreen."  
  
He smiled saying,  
  
"I love you Buffy."  
  
"I love you William."  
  
He went weak in the knees. He could hardly believe his ears. He kissed her and embraced her. 


	6. Blind

Chapter 6: Blind  
  
Buffy was pulling her hair back into a ponytail. She wore leather pants and a thigh-length leather jacket.  
  
"We move out in like 15 minutes."  
  
"Alright. I'll be seeing you."  
  
"What do you mean?! You're going."  
  
"Oh, I just thought that..."  
  
"The last thing I would want is to be alone with that  
Scumbag."  
  
They headed downstairs. Riley was sitting on the couch, talking to Dawn. He didn't notice their entrance until Buffy said,  
  
"Just as the smell was fading."  
  
He stood and his face fell into the light. His face was tightly drawn with concern and his nose was bruised, slightly off center. His hair was still the same shade of honey-blonde; he looked good—real good.  
  
"We'll need weapons, Yes?"  
  
"Yes, I came out of South America empty-handed."  
  
She went to her weapons trunk, the birthday present from Xander. She supplied everyone while Dawn stood.  
  
"What's going on? Demon-type newbies?"  
  
"Neblier." Riley began. "A flesh-eater, like the young ones."  
  
Dawn, looking startled said,  
  
"Thanks for that visual. Excuse me while I barricade  
Myself in my room."  
  
They exited the house, following Riley. He filled them in.  
  
"I've tracked this particular pack for three weeks. They  
breed at a young age and often. So they spread—fast."  
  
Spike cut in.  
  
"The name sounds familiar. I'm sure I've killed a few."  
  
Buffy smiled at the way Riley held his tongue for her sake. Spike pulled out a cigarette and promptly lit it. Buffy carried an axe and a dagger was strategically placed in her boot. Riley carried the crossbow Spike refused to carry and a taser. Spike also carried an axe, only it was much longer than Buffy's. So there they were, lurking in the shadows, Riley in the lead. Buffy recognized the street as Jasmine, Giles' street. They walked it dead silence until a blood-curdling scream sounded. They went running East, the direction of the screams origin. The scream led them to Sunnydale Park where a young girl, no older than four, fighting for her life. The three stepped from the shadows and Buffy decapitated one from behind.  
  
"Flesh-Fest is over."  
  
Now five Nebliers' were lunging at the three of them. She swung her axe, decapitating another. Another two were down almost instantaneously. With that, Burry broke from the fight to assist the crying girl.  
  
"You've got quite a pair of lungs." But she seemed not to hear  
her so Buffy continued. "Hey, it's okay now. We're going to  
take you home, okay?"  
  
The girl began to speak in an unfamiliar tongue. It sounded odd, like an ancient language. Buffy shook her head.  
  
"I'm sorry I don't—"  
  
A loud cry of agony rang out. She whipped around and saw Riley squirming in the dirt. She ran to assist him.  
  
"Riley?!"  
  
He was clutching his face.  
  
"Oh, my eyes! My eyes!"  
  
Suddenly a growl surfaced and she turned to see A Neblier's fist on a course for her face. Spike appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, and blocked it. He decapitated the monster immediately. Now the night was silent except for Riley's cries of pain.  
  
"What happened, Spike?!"  
  
"Their acid-spit, it's a defense mechanism. Seems he got  
angry."  
  
"What's going to happen to him?"  
  
"He's going blind, for how long I have no idea."  
  
Spike left Buffy with Riley and went to help the girl. Buffy hoisted him up, draping his arm over her shoulder. Spike was now crouched in front of the girl speaking to her. It was as if he had spoken it all his life, he was fluently speaking the girl's language. Buffy wobbled over.  
  
"You can understand her?"  
  
"It's Ancient Bohan, a language of the Order of Bohan.  
It's an order of women, of past or potential slayers."  
  
Buffy almost dropped the limp Riley. Spike took the girl up in his arms and assisted Buffy with Riley's other side. 


	7. Bohan

Chapter 7: Bohan  
  
Giles' home was dimly lit. A single lamp could be seen from outside the front door. After four rings of the doorbell, a robed Giles appeared.  
  
"Oh, dear God! What happened."  
  
Buffy laid Riley on the couch, he had passed out from the pain and sweat was pouring down his face. Spike filled Giles in and wrapped the girl in a wool blanket.  
  
"The Order of Bohan?! I thought they were just a myth. A  
group of thousands of past and potential slayers. It's  
fascinating, really."  
  
The girl muttered something and began to hysterically cry. Buffy came closer and tried to comfort her. The girl raised her hand and shouted. Buffy flew backward into a coffee table. The girl, still crying, jumped into Spike's arms.  
  
"Buffy?! Are you alright, love?"  
  
"Yeah, what was that?"  
  
Spike conversed with the girl.  
  
"You scared her. You have to understand, she doesn't know  
want to help her."  
  
"Well tell her!'  
  
He turned again to the girl. She nodded and climbed down from his grasp. She walked to Buffy, who crouched to meet her height. The girl smiled and touched her forehead to Buffy's.  
  
"That means 'friend'." Spike said.  
  
The girl was now studying Buffy with her fingertips. She pointed to herself and said,  
  
"Arrian."  
  
Buffy smiled and told her name. Suddenly, Riley stirred. Giles was sitting at his side, attempting to calm him.  
  
"Oh, God! What happened?! Why is it dark?!"  
  
Giles opened his mouth, as if to explain, but it rendered him speechless. Buffy stepped in.  
  
"Riley? It's me, Buffy. Do you remember the fight?"  
  
"Yeah...well, kind of. The last thing I remember is the  
Neblier attacking me. Then it got d-dark. Why is this  
Happening?!"  
  
"You're blind, Riley. But I'm sure it's only temporary. But  
I swear I'll fix it."  
  
His hand extended and Buffy held it for a moment, then rested it on his chest. His stare was blank and unblinking. She turned back to Spike who was again talking to Arrian. He noticed Buffy and said,  
  
"That pack killed the whole order, Buff. Including her  
family."  
  
Her eyes widened as she imagined the horror.  
  
"Let's take her home." 


	8. Shadows

Chapter 8: Shadows  
  
Spike awoke to an empty bed. He pushed back the covers, and headed downstairs. Dawn was trying hard to understand Arrian's ramblings and Buffy was making pancakes. He went up behind her, covering her eyes.  
  
"Guess who."  
  
"Hmm...British accent, cold hands, and wearing squeaky  
leather. I'm thinking..."She turned to face him, "Yep, I was  
right."  
  
He smiled and kissed her forehead. They embraced for a moment, but then released each other when a tug came at Spike's arm. Arrian spoke for a moment and Spike turned back to Buffy.  
  
"She wants to show us something."  
  
Arrian sat at their feet and began a chant, which Spike translating.  
  
"Pull me from the shadows,  
From the dark place.  
In the name of the Order,  
Show my true face."  
  
Her head shot back, light pouring out of her eyes. She began to grow into a young woman, about 18. The light ceased and her head came forward. An intricate tattoo appeared on her forehead. She smile and stood, then touched her forehead to Buffy's then Spike's.  
  
"Hello, friends. I am Arrian, of the Order of Bohan."  
  
"I'm-"Buffy began.  
  
"Buffy Summers. The world renowned slayer. The one who's  
saved this planet seven times?"  
  
Buffy laughed.  
  
"I guess that's me."  
  
"I escaped the night my watcher and family left this world."  
  
"Left? Did they die?"  
  
"Die? I suppose so. I am here to request training, not to  
dwell on the past. I did love them very much, but they were  
not my real family. I was adopted into the Order by the  
Powers that Be. All that I know is that I am half vampire."  
  
Buffy was confused and speechless, but Spike was not.  
  
"How come you have the ability to do magicks?"  
"The Order is a very spiritual order, rooted in the ancient  
languages and practices. I learned when I was young."  
  
Buffy came to her senses.  
  
"Just how old are you?"  
  
"In your years I am a year and three months old. But to my  
people, I'm nineteen. Our time works differently, you see."  
  
They nodded and Spike said,  
  
"We'd better get a move on. The Scooby meeting is soon."  
  
"Right, you'd better get your blanket."  
  
She playfully punched his shoulder as he rolled his eyes. 


	9. Goddess

Chapter 9: Goddess  
  
Once there Giles, Xander, Andrew and the potentials shared information. Willow, a goddess, wore a long white robe and was standing over Riley. As soon as Arrian saw Willow, she fell to her knees. Willow gave her goofy smile to Buffy then cleared her throat with seriousness. She touched Arrian's forehead.  
  
"You're a powerful slayer, why would you bow your head to  
me?"  
  
"You are the Order's highest worshiped goddess, highness."  
  
"Please call me Willow."  
  
"I couldn't."  
  
"You wouldn't go against a goddess' wishes would you?"  
  
Arrian looked up, shaking her head and smiling.  
  
"Good. May I speak to Buffy privately?"  
  
This wasn't just for Arrian, but also to Spike who promptly huffed off.  
  
"How's Riley?" Buffy asked impatiently.  
  
"Not so good. It's permanent. If I was allowed, I would fix it,  
but I can't."  
  
"Of course. I wouldn't want you to upset the big guy."  
  
Willow smiled and with a wink of her eye, she vanished. Buffy went over to Spike, who immediately pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Giles filled me in." he said." Buffy, I'm so sorry. Are you all  
alright?"  
  
"I'm not the one who's blind."  
  
He kissed her forehead and Kennedy rushed in, breathless.  
  
"Where's Willow?!"  
  
Buffy pulled from Spike and said,  
  
"She poofed."  
  
"Get her to 'poof' back! Warren's back!"  
  
Andrew, who was flirting with an uninterested Arrian, promptly choked on the milk he had been drinking.  
  
"What?!" he exclaimed.  
  
Kennedy frantically rummaged through her bag and removed a spellbook. She kneeled and began to chant.  
  
"Goddess Willow,  
Hear my plea.  
Your people need help,  
Come back to me."  
  
Willow appeared, confused. When she saw Kennedy her aggravation faded.  
  
"Kennedy? Honey, what's wrong?"  
  
"It's Warren! In town square, he's got a gun!"  
  
Willow's eyes widened with anger.  
  
"Slayers, get ready for a ride." 


	10. Returning

Chapter 10: Return  
  
Six people were on the ground, gunshot wounds variously placed on their lifeless bodies. Willow appeared in front of Warren and his next victim.  
  
"Remember me?"  
  
The new threads and platinum hair must have thrown him off.  
  
"Get out of my way or I'll blow your head off!"  
  
She shook her head and smiled her sweet smile, which angered him. He squeezed the trigger. She raised her hand and said,  
  
"Thicken."  
  
The bullet slowed, as if running through molasses, and then stopped in mid- air. She reached for it, crushing it in her hand. Warren, eyes filled with fear, dropped the gun.  
  
"Willow. Y-You're a g-goddess?!" his voice quivered.  
  
"Back from Hell, Warren?"  
  
"With a vengeance."  
  
"How was it? Do they have one-bedrooms?"  
  
"We're too busy with endless pain and torment to need a  
bedroom. No sleep, only centuries of restlessness."  
  
"Well I guess you should have thought about that, huh?"  
  
He laughed." Is this about that girlfriend of yours?"  
  
She threw him at least 500 feet where he landed, causing a huge crack in the pavement. But the crevice continued to grow until it was a five foot wide, bottomless pit. He hung from the edge with one hand and was pleading.  
  
"Please! Don't send me back!"  
  
She stood over him.  
  
"You're a monster, Warren. You're only going home."  
  
She stomped on the ledge, causing it to crumble away. The fire's of Hell itself swallowed him and the crevice was closed in a violent shudder. She turned to Buffy and the potential's eyes wide. She shook it off saying,  
  
"Stand back, these people need help."  
  
The people suddenly got up like nothing happened.  
  
"Let's go." She said. 


	11. Prey

Chapter 11: Prey  
  
At home, Spike and Buffy were sitting on the couch watching television.  
  
"I don't get it. It's a doll."  
  
"It's Passions, love. There's nothing to get."  
  
She sighed and he turned it off. She rested her head on his shoulder as he smoothed her hair against her back.  
  
"Mmm...I'm sleepy." She whispered.  
  
"You need to rest. I'll go patrol."  
  
"I have a question."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How do you know Arrian's language?"  
  
"I don't think you'd want to hear that story, pet."  
  
"No, tell me."  
  
"The two slayers you know about me killing aren't the only  
ones. I pretended to be a traveler, and they took kindly to me.  
It wasn't enough for me to just kill them, I had to get them to  
Trust me. It made the kill more exciting. So, I picked up on  
Language."  
  
"Thanks for being honest."  
  
"No problem, pet. I've got to go."  
  
He kissed her forehead and left. 


	12. Vengeance

Chapter 12: Vengeance  
  
The next night, Buffy and Spike decided to break from patrolling to hang out at the Bronze. He lead by the hand to the dance floor.  
  
"See anything suspicious?"  
  
They danced for a minute; Spike was looking around the said,  
  
"There's a cute blonde looking kind of sad."  
  
She smiled.  
  
"You are talking about me, right?" Buffy said.  
  
"Yeah." he laughed.  
  
They were silent for a moment then Buffy said,  
  
"I was wondering...I was just thinking-"  
  
"Spit it out, pet."  
  
"Don't you ever wish we could get away? Not have to do this  
anymore. Don't you ever wish things were better?"  
  
Nearby, an all too familiar vengeance demon, Halfrek listened in.  
  
"Yeah I do, love."  
  
Halfrek sat back with her drink as if satisfied.  
  
"You're wish is my command." She said smugly.  
  
Halfrek was secretly congratulating herself for being so clever. But, D'Hoffryn was skeptical.  
  
"The slayer is strong and has many friends. You will not  
succeed."  
  
Halfrek sighed.  
  
"Even if it only works for a day, it'll serve them right for what  
they did to poor Anyanka."  
  
"She was weak, and so are you."  
  
"That's why you should do it!"  
  
He paced the emptiness that was their dimension.  
  
"Under one condition."  
  
"Fine, what?"  
  
"If this fail and the slayer comes after us, it's your hide."  
  
Halfrek nodded as D'Hoffryn raised his hands to the sky. 


	13. Different

Chapter 13: Different  
  
Buffy was fighting unknown demons who ironically smelled like latex gloves. Spike was at her side, fighting hard. He slipped up and the monster clawed him to shreds. She screamed, and was crying hysterically. But, before she could reach his side, he disappeared. The surrounding environment faded as well and she was left in darkness. The glove smell became stronger, almost nauseating. She jerked awake, still screaming.  
  
"Spike! Spike?!"  
  
She was surrounded by bleach-white padded walls. She tried to move her arms but found herself contained by a straight-jacket. Her chest was heaving and tears still poured down her face. The door, made to look like the wall, was slung open.  
  
A comatose man sat, unblinking. A red-headed nurse prepared a syringe. She took his right arm and almost punctured his skin with the needle. Suddenly, he jerked awake. He squinted at the blinding whiteness of his surroundings.  
  
"Mr. Cunningham?!  
  
Spike's hair was a light brown, and his eyes were the same stone grey. His same British accent lingered.  
  
"Where am I?!"  
  
"An asylum in Northern Michigan. Are you alright, Shane?"  
  
"Who?!"  
  
"You're Shane Cunningham. You were transferred from  
London."  
  
He looked quizzically at her, recognizing her.  
  
"Willow?!"  
  
"How did you-"  
  
"Where's Buffy?!"  
  
She cocked her head.  
  
"This 'Buffy' is real? You're a schizophrenic, so I just  
assumed she was imaginary."  
  
A round of blood-curdling screams echoed through the hall.  
  
"Spike?! Spike?! Help me! Help, Spike!"  
  
Willow sighed.  
  
"That's Anna. It seemed she's got a ranting problem, like  
you."  
  
He ran, busting through his door, toward the screams. He found a door to a cell open, it was filled with frantic nurses strapping a frail girl to the bed. Her hair was pitch-black , but it was definitely Buffy.  
  
"Buffy?!"  
  
The nearest nurse stuck a needle into her arm. Buffy winced and fell limp onto the bed. She was fighting for air, almost hyperventilating.  
  
"Spike..."  
  
He ran to her side, pushing nurses out of his path. Several tattoos decorated her forearms. She touched his face, feeling the warmth of a man.  
  
"You're alive!"  
  
He smoothed her disheveled hair against her face.  
  
"Yeah, love."  
  
She began to cry and squeaked out,  
  
"I just got so lost...I was calling you and calling you. Why is  
this happening?"  
  
Her eyelids were drooping, an obvious effect of the medicine.  
  
"We've got to get out of here."  
  
But she was out. He unstrapped her, the nurses objected in unison. Willow stepped from the crowd.  
  
"Shane, don't! She's a dangerous killer. She's psychotic!"  
  
But before he had a chance to move, a nearby nurse stabbed him with a syringe. His knees buckled and his body went limp. 


	14. Wrong

Chapter 14: Wrong  
  
Two doctors sat discussing the strange chain of events that had occurred just hours before.  
  
"They both have been moved to a minimum security room  
on the second floor. But, there is still the issue of their  
mental stability. I worry about my patient and her past.  
I think that she honestly does not remember the three  
People she has killed. I don't think she remember even who  
She is."  
  
"Same with Mr. Cunningham. He seems to have no prior  
knowledge of his medical history. The only thing he does  
is being 'Spike' and knowing 'Buffy'—"  
  
"Who, I suppose is Anna?"  
  
"Apparently."  
  
"What should we do?"  
  
"I say we run standard tests and let them go."  
  
"You can't be serious! Anna is a convicted serial killer.  
Shane is an schizo, who isn't even sure of his name!"  
  
"I will not have you speaking of my patient in that manner,  
Dr. Harris."  
  
He sighed, slumping into his chair. He tossed the file onto the conference table.  
  
"Anna is your patient now, Dr. Giles. I'll sign her off to you  
tomorrow. Goodnight."  
  
Rupert's brow furrowed with confusion as he watched Alexander exit the room. He only did what he thought was best, no harm in that...  
  
Buffy awoke in another padded room, only minus the jacket and nauseating smell. She was startled to hear a snore next to her, and she turned to see Spike. The memories of the previous day flooded into her mind. She was also startled to see a mess of black hair slashed across her pillow. She felt her head then began to feel her face and arms. She wined and pulled her knees to her chest, rocking back and forth. She didn't feel right here, her skin felt tight and restricting. She began to sob into her knees, which woke Spike.  
  
"Buffy, what's wrong?"  
  
She pulled at her hair, yanking a large chunk from her scalp.  
  
"It's not right here, I don't like it! Help me Spike, get it away!"  
  
"Buffy, don't!"  
  
Buffy was scratching at her arms, eventually breaking the skin. Long bloody scratches appeared.  
  
"Don't, stop that!"  
  
He grabbed her wrists, and shook her.  
  
"It's dark here, help me!"  
  
Blood was seeping into the bed sheets, and it covered her hands.  
  
"Buffy I'm doing all that I can. I don't understand why we're here.  
But, I promise we'll get home."  
  
His grip loosened on her, and she wriggled from him.  
  
"Don't touch me! I hate you! This is all your fault, I wish you never had  
come back from...where ever it is you went!"  
  
He was taken aback, but shook his head.  
  
"You don't mean that. It's this place, that's making you this way."  
  
She leaped out of the bed and rubbed her face, scratching at it until there was blood trickling down her cheeks. Her face, hair, and clothing were covered in her blood.  
  
"Buffy stop it!"  
  
He ran to her side, once again grabbing her arms. She struggled and soon he was also covered in her blood. She was crying hysterically,  
  
"Just let me go!"  
  
She slowed her struggle and sunk down to the floor.  
  
"Buffy, please! I love you."  
  
Buffy was silent and she looked up at him.  
  
"Spike, why is this happening? What did I do to deserve this?"  
  
He sat, scooping her into his arms.  
  
"This is not your fault, but we're going to fix it okay?"  
  
He kissed her hair, pushing it from her face. He began to rock her, back and forth. 


	15. Disress

Chapter 15: Distress  
  
Back in the "real world", Buffy and Spike lay in a catatonic state. Dawn had summoned Willow and she was pondering what to do with the two. Dawn and Arrian were pacing the bedroom.  
  
"Can't you do that thing where you go into their minds?" Dawn  
asked.  
  
"I suppose I'll have to." Willow replied.  
  
Arrian was mumbling a popular Order distress prayer.  
  
"It will be physically draining, so be prepared."  
  
Dawn and Arrian nodded. Willow put a finger to her lips. She sat facing the two, and took in the silence.  
  
She suddenly felt as if she were being jerked out of her seat. She was plunged into darkness. A blinding light came, then a nauseating latex smell. She recognized screaming and saw Buffy and Spike.  
  
"Don't touch me! I hate you! This is all your fault, I  
wish you never had come back from...where ever it is you went!"  
  
He was taken aback, but shook his head.  
  
"You don't mean that. It's this place, that's making you this way."  
  
She leaped out of the bed and rubbed her face, scratching at it until there was blood trickling down her cheeks. Her face, hair, and clothing were covered in her blood.  
  
"Buffy stop it!"  
  
He ran to her side, once again grabbing her arms. She struggled and soon he was also covered in her blood. She was crying hysterically,  
  
"Just let me go!"  
  
She slowed her struggle and sunk down to the floor.  
  
"Buffy, please! I love you."  
  
Buffy was silent and she looked up at him.  
  
"Spike, why is this happening? What did I do to deserve this?"  
  
He sat, scooping her into his arms.  
  
"This is not your fault, but we're going to fix it okay?"  
  
He kissed her hair, pushing it from her face. He began to rock her, back and forth. They were startled by the loud whooshing noise, and even more startled by Willow standing in their room.  
  
"Willow?!"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Willow rushed over to them.  
  
Willow gasped at the two bloody blondes and snapped her fingers. They were clean.  
"What's happening?!" Spike yelled, standing. He assisted Buffy.  
"I don't know. Where is this?"  
"Northern Michigan." He said.  
"In an asylum." Buffy added.  
"Did you guys try to kill a special demon, or make a wish..." Buffy and Spike looked at each other, wide-eyed.  
"...Oh no."  
"Well we didn't know!" Buffy said.  
"I know."  
"Besides, all the vengeance demons we know are dead.  
Unless Hal—Oh great, Halfrek." 


	16. Couldn't

Chapter 16: Couldn't  
  
Willow, Buffy, and Spike travel single-file down the mint green hallways. Willow reached the nurses station.  
  
"I want to see Anna and Shane's file please."  
  
The nurse shook her head, popping her gum.  
  
"Sorry, against regulation."  
  
"Give me the file!" she shouted.  
  
The nurse looked up from her Vogue magazine. A girl with a lab coat came from the break room.  
  
"W-What's going on h-here?" the girl said shyly.  
  
Willow could recognize that smile anywhere.  
  
"Tara?!"  
  
The girl looked quizzically at her.  
  
"Ma'am, I'm s-sorry. I don't know w-who you're talking  
about." She extended her hand, "I'm Tamara, the  
supervising doctor here. I-I'm going to need you to calm  
down and m-maybe I can help you."  
  
Willow explained to her that they wanted to see their files. She was stumbling with her words, shock from seeing Tara.  
  
"I'm really sorry but it's against our r-rules."  
  
Buffy was looking around in annoyance. She saw a girl and an old man turn the corner. The girl had curly hair and a wide smile. She was attentively talking to the man. The man wore a robe and matching red slippers. Buffy studied the girl's features and her gaze fell to an amulet around her neck.  
  
"Hey, you!"  
  
The girl turned to face her.  
  
"Y-Yes?"  
  
"Where did you get that amulet?"  
  
The girl was puzzled. Willow stepped in.  
  
"I'm sorry ma'am, she's a mental patient."  
  
Willow held Buffy's shoulders. Once the girl had gone, Buffy wriggled away.  
  
"Willow! That was Halfrek!"  
  
Willow's eyes widened and she looked again at the girl. Buffy turned to Tara and she said,  
  
"Thanks anyway Doctor."  
  
"N-No problem."  
  
The three ran after Halfrek and slowed when she had turned into a patient room.  
"Okay Danny, we're here! "  
  
She assisted him into the bed, pulling the covers to his chest. The man was a pale yellow.  
  
"Thank you Hallie."  
  
She smiled and closed the door as she left. She was struck with a stainless- steel trash can. She slumped to the floor and Buffy stood over her. Willow looked taken aback, but she helped them drag Halfrek into a nearby janitor's closet. Spike felt for a pulse.  
  
"She's still alive."  
  
Buffy sighed.  
  
"I think we have to kill her to get out of here. I couldn't..."  
  
She took a step back and turned to where she couldn't see her anymore.  
  
"I couldn't..."  
  
She began to dig at her arms again; the blood resurfaced and covered her hands. Willow touched her hand.  
  
"Buffy, don't!"  
  
Spike cut in.  
  
"It doesn't help. She won't listen!"  
  
"Well you could try!"  
  
Spike turned and reached down to Halfrek. He help her nose and mouth closed, slowly strangling her. She woke, and struggled for a moment but then she was gone. They all stood in silence for a moment.  
  
"I don't feel no different. What happened?"  
  
"It wasn't her, it couldn't have been. She isn't powerful  
enough for a curse of this magnitude." Willow said.  
  
"Then who?" Buffy sniffed back her tears.  
  
"Her only friend left." 


	17. Reunion

Chapter 17: Reunion  
  
D'Hoffryn stood over Halfrek.  
  
"Hallie?! What happened?"  
  
She shook violently then was still—deathly still. He sat in silence for a moment, his forehead creased with worry and anger. He suddenly felt old and- human. He knew his share was coming. It was long past his time, he was more than ready--he was waiting. He lied down next to Halfrek, clasping her hand with fear. He closed his eyes, knowing it would soon be over.  
* * * The three were thrown into the real world. Dawn and Arrian watched concerned as the bodies of their friends and loved ones shook violently. Buffy was first to wake. Dawn noticed long raised scars along her face and arms and a black stripe in her hair. Spike awoke normal, or so it seemed. Lastly, Willow also awoke normal. Dawn ran to Buffy.  
  
"Oh Buffy! Are you okay?"  
  
She nodded, her eyes still wet with tears. Buffy tightly embraced Dawn.  
  
"I didn't think I'd ever see you again, I missed you so much!"  
  
Dawn smoothed her hair and kissed her forehead.  
  
"I love you, Buffy."  
  
"I love you too. I'm never leaving again, okay?"  
  
Dawn nodded and pulled from her. She turned to Spike. She quickly embraced him, he awkwardly patted her back.  
  
"It's alright little bits."  
  
She smiled.  
  
"I never thought I'd be glad to hear you say that."  
  
He smiled and saw Arrian shyly standing in the background.  
  
"Come join the reunion nibblet."  
  
She stepped forward and said.  
  
"I'm glad you're okay."  
  
They both nodded and drowned themselves in the attention. 


	18. Shop

Chapter 18- Shopping for Humanity  
  
The birds were chirping and the sun was shinning, not a cloud as far as the eye could see. So naturally, it was time to shop. Buffy jogged down the stairs, two or three at a time. The suburb she chose was suiting. Though boring, it was better than the crater hole that was now Sunnydale. The house was twice as big with a good sized, fenced in, back yard for training. She admired the pale salmon color of the walls and her superb decorating skills. The furniture, of course, were all Xander Harris originals. Spike groggily lagged behind, taking the steps slowly and one at a time. He yawned widely and hopped to the landing. Dawn and a few potentials were tearing through the kitchen in an attempt to uncover some food. Buffy interrupted the rush by saying,  
  
"Drop the sissy yogurts girls. We're going shopping!"  
  
Several excited screams were followed by a stampede of girls to the bathroom. Buffy picked up their mess, Dawn was the first from upstairs.  
  
"So...mall?"  
  
"Yep, I'm buying. Until we get obsessive."  
  
Kennedy surfaced from the bathroom. She went to the kitchen window and was gazing outside. Spike was in a trance, watching Buffy lovingly. Kennedy raised the blinds saying,  
  
"It's a beautiful day."  
  
Spike, who was sitting at the breakfast table, leaped back hissing. Kennedy gasped and quickly closed them.  
  
"Kennedy!!" Buffy yelled.  
  
"No, Buffy. It's all right, I didn't sizzle."  
  
Buffy cocked her head and kneeled next to him. She held his wrist and examined his arm. She was startled by a soft throbbing in his wrist. She ripped off his shirt and felt the left side of his chest—a heartbeat.  
  
"Spike, come outside with me. I have something to show you."  
  
"Alright, love. Let me get my blanket."  
  
"No. You won't be needing it, trust me."  
  
He nodded and went out the kitchen door, clutching her hand. He flinched as the sunlight washed over him. He noticed again, no sizzle. Buffy faced him and softly kissed his lips. The kiss made his heart pound, which startled him.  
  
"Whoa..."  
  
"Spike, your alive!"  
  
A smile spread over his face and Buffy jumped into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. All the excitement brought out Xander, Dawn, and a few potentials who produced the occasional wolf-whistle. Buffy couldn't let go of him. Spike stroked her hair, his fingertips lingering on the black stripe she had tried to dye out with no success. The scars had not faded and still lined the beautiful face he was now staring at. She squealed with happiness and he spun her around once, then set her down.  
  
"I love you." She said.  
  
"I love you too, more than you know." A pause, "Lets go  
shopping!" 


	19. Happy

Chapter 19: Happy  
  
Buffy stopped at Giles' to check on Riley. Riley was feeling his way through the kitchen, attempting to make a cup of tea.  
  
"Whoa, Seabiscuit! Let me help you."  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
"Yeah. I came by for a quick visit. How are you?"  
  
"Okay, considering."  
  
His eyes were glazed over and a milky-white color. As if he could feel her staring, he pulled out a pair of tinted glasses. Buffy stopped him.  
  
"You don't have to." She insisted.  
  
"I makes some people uncomfortable."  
  
"I don't."  
  
"Well, I do."  
  
He felt around for the pantry and the teabags.  
  
"Let me help-"  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
His forehead creased with exhaustion. He sighed and sat on the couch. Buffy busied herself with visually exploring Giles' new apartment. The shrill whistle of the kettle interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Riley, I thought you should know...Spike is human now."  
  
"Great." He said flatly.  
  
"I need you to be happy for me. Just like I was for you and  
Sam. That night you left for South America, I tried to catch up,  
But you couldn't hear me. I loved you Riley, I will always love  
You. But Spike is all I've ever wanted, I'm happy. So, even if  
You have to lie to me... at least pretend to be happy for me."  
  
Riley touched her face, stroking the raised scars. He was going to question them, so Buffy turned away. Instead he said,  
  
"I'm happy if you are."  
  
"I really, really am."  
  
His hand dropped to his side, and Buffy cleared her throat.  
  
"Thanks, I appreciate it."  
  
She extended onto her tip-toes and kissed his forehead.  
  
"See you around."  
  
* * *  
  
No girl came home without at least three bags. They all had a system of borrowing clothes. After dinner, Kennedy led the girls in meditation. Arrian seemed to be consumed in their way of life. She even took notes in a journal she had bought at the mall styled after a spell book. She was asking hundreds of questions, but the other girls loved her to death. Faith and her boy-toy Robin showed up after a doctor visit. She announced the news that after Robins last operation, they were getting married. Buffy congratulated Faith then made way of the stampede of potentials coming to inspect her ring. Robin was glowing. Buffy climbed the stairs and entered her bedroom. Spike, naked from the waist up, was lying in the bed. She climbed next to him, snuggling next to his chest. She laid her ear onto his heart. She imitated the heart's beat. He stroked her hair until he heard her breathing slow, then knowing she was asleep, drifted off. 


	20. Visions

Chapter 20- Visions  
  
It was dark. The cave was lined with slimy walls and a musky odor. Buffy felt her way into it's depths.  
  
"Hello?" she called.  
  
A light shone ahead.  
  
"Hello?!" she repeated.  
  
She walked into the light, through an opening. A long table appeared, lined with high-backed chairs. In the chairs sat men and women, dressed in flowing white robes. One, her voice familiar, spoke over the hustle.  
  
"This child is the slayers! She deserves to be with her mother!"  
  
Buffy's attention was drawn to the center of the table where a bundled up baby lay asleep. The child had a frighteningly familiar tattoo etched on it's forehead. Buffy strained her ears to hear the discussion. The girl, she noticed, was....Willow. She spoke again.  
  
"The slayer is no longer a threat, she has passed your stupid  
test! This girl belongs to her!"  
  
She emphasized this with the slam of her fist on the stone table. The table shook vigorously, waking the baby. She whimpered, arms flailing. Willow scooped her up into her arms saying,  
  
"Don't fret, Arrian. You'll see Mommy soon."  
  
Buffy shot forward, sitting up in the bed. Drenched in sweat, she woke to Spike sitting worriedly at her side.  
  
"That's it!" she exclaimed. "She's half vampire!"  
  
Spike questioned her dream for the next couple of weeks, but she refused to tell of her vision. She tirelessly attempted to reach Willow with no luck. One night, while Buffy lay alone on the couch, Willow appeared.  
  
"Hey, Buff. How's it goin'?"  
  
Buffy frantically tugged her into the nearest closet.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?!"  
  
"Maybe if I knew what you were talking about, I could answer  
you." She replied.  
  
"Arrian! She's my daughter!"  
  
Willow's eyes widened then she shook her head solemnly.  
  
"You misunderstood the vision I sent. Arrian is Faith's  
daughter."  
  
"But Arrian is half vamp. How did that happen?"  
  
Buffy thought back when Willow didn't answer. She busted through the closet door, ripping it from it's hinges. Buffy tore her way to the telephone where she dialed Angel's phone number. It had to be at least noon in LA, which meant Buffy called a slumbering vampire. Not a good idea.  
  
"Hello?!" he answered gruffly.  
  
"You slept with her! I hate you!"  
  
Buffy burst into tears.  
  
"Buffy? What's wrong?" he asked, suddenly awake.  
  
"You slept with Faith, didn't you?? Didn't you?!"  
  
Angel was silent. Buffy whispered in the most livid voice in her being.  
  
"I hate you..."  
  
"That was a really long time ago, Buffy. When I lost my soul."  
  
"I don't care!" she screamed.  
  
Tears were flowing freely down her face.  
  
"I don't know what to say..." he began.  
  
"You're sorry! Try that one for a change! Not that it would help  
any. I'm here with your daughter! You and Faith's daughter!"  
  
"What?!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, congratulations." And with that, she slammed the phone back onto the receiver. Willow put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Buffy shook it off. She headed up the stairs, toward Faith's room and was stopped by Willow.  
  
"Buffy, I know you're in pain. But you can't do this to Faith!  
She marrying Robin! Do you think they would stay together in  
spite of a love-child?"  
  
"I don't care." She said bitterly.  
  
"Yes you do! I don't care how much you hate Faith, there's  
worse than what you're about to do. It would ruin everything!"  
  
Buffy sunk down, onto the bottom step. She hugged herself, pulling her knees to her chest.  
  
"I hate him! I hate him..."  
  
Willow simply stroked her hair and wiped her tears away. There wasn't much more she could do. Out side the living room window stood Riley, peering in at the distress. He simply chuckled. The bandages from his eyes had been removed, his secret was revealed. He had been faking blindness this whole time. From a nearby bush, out stepped a Neblier. The same one that had "blinded" him. Riley spoke to it, in the creature's odd language.  
  
"Now is the time, master." Riley said in a robotic-type voice.  
  
The Neblier simply nodded, leading Riley off into the shadows. 


	21. Lucky Blood

Chapter 22- Blood-shed  
  
Faith felt for a pulse, with no luck. She looked around and her eyes locked with Buffy's.  
  
"You!" she screamed.  
  
Faith picked up a nearby stone, already covered in Robin's blood.  
  
"It's all your fault!"  
  
She hurled the rock. As if in slow motion, the rock had a crash-course with Buffy's face. Arrian screamed and leaped into it's path. She fell to the ground, lifeless, blood trickling down her neck. Buffy stared widely at Faith. Willow appeared, breathlessly.  
  
"I came as soon as I could! Oh..."  
  
"Faith, what have you done?!" Buffy screamed.  
  
"I've killed your daughter! I hope you drown in her blood!"  
  
Willow stepped in between Faith and Buffy.  
  
"It wasn't her daughter, Faith. It was yours."  
  
Faith shook her head as if not believing. She gazed at the blood-shed.  
  
"No...." 


	22. Special Thanks

Special Thanks to:  
  
Eulogy of the scorned- I appreciate all your positive reviews!  
  
All other reviewers from fan fiction and fiction press- I love you guys! 


End file.
